WHAT Did You Just Say!
by Katty008
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome save someone, Inuyasha's in denial, and the Innate Laws of Sesshomaru have been broken... er, obliterated.


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I would tell you where this mad, impossible, crazy story came from, but that would ruin the punch line(s). Explanation is at the bottom.**

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome glared at him. "Oh quit it, will you? We took the left path instead of the right one, how can that give you a bad feeling? The sky is clear, the moon is full." Inuyasha grumbled something unintelligible, and Myoga hopped up and down on his shoulder. "See, even Myoga's here. That's got to be a good sign."

Myoga glared at her. "Will you stop referring to me as a sign of peace already!"

Suddenly a scream came from the woods. Kagome stopped her bike quickly. "Did you hear that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped too. "Of course I heard it; come on!"

Kagome abandoned her bike and the two of them ran into the woods towards where the scream came from. They quickly came to a small clearing in which a young boy was cornered against a tree by three armed men. "We've got you now!" one of the men yelled.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha growled, jumping between the boy and the men. "What fight do you have with a six year old anyway?"

The leader tightened his grip on his axe. "He's a demon, can't you tell?"

Inuyasha got a look of utter confusion on his face. "Are you talking about me or him, because yes I am a demon, but that boy looks pretty human to me."

A second man yelled out his two cents. "But the boy's a demon, it's obvious!"

Inuyasha growled. "_It's just a boy!_ Now back off or I'll show what a demon really is by sharpening my claws on you!" Inuyasha held up a hand and allowed his claws to glint in the full moonlight.

The men held their ground for a few more seconds, then ran off. Inuyasha laughed. "And stay away!"

Kagome ran up and knelt next to the boy. "You alright?"

The boy glared at her before hopping up, brushing off his pale blue kimono. Although made of cotton, it had an air of wealth around it, not set off by the bright red silk sash. "I had it all under control, but thanks for saving me, bye now," he said in one breath.

Kagome glared at him. "If we leave you here, more people might attack you. We can take you to where you live."

"Where I live is my business, goodbye!"

The boy tried to run off, but Kagome grabbed the back of his kimono. "Can we at least know your name?"

The boy glared poutily at her, then gave in once he realized he wasn't going to go free otherwise. "Kiyoreiji. Can I go now?"

Kagome let go, and the boy was gone from sight just moments after she spoke. "Fine, then."

Inuyasha glared at where the boy had disappeared. "Hmph. Weird little kid. Didn't even say thanks."

"He did seem a bit suspicious… Well, this is a good a place as any to camp the night out. I'll go get my bike and bring it here."

"I'm coming with you; this place is still giving me the creeps."

Kagome laughed over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "What, scared of the dark now?"

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away. "Shut up; I'm just worried about you."

* * *

Kagome moaned in her sleep, and rolled over. The creature next to her backpack stood stock still for a few seconds, then went back to rummaging in it, mumbling to itself.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes in the bright sunlight. She heard the rummaging and the mumbling. "Hmm? Inuyasha, you up already?"

"Ah!"

Kagome sat straight up. "Huh?" Her focus zeroed in on the backpack, and the small white-haired form going through it. "Hey! Get out of my backpack!"

The demon pulled the jar containing seven jewel shards from her pack. "Hah! I found them!" Then he ran off into the woods.

Kagome looked around quickly for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Where are you!"

Inuyasha looked grumpily down from a tree branch. "What? Is it important enough to wake me up for it?"

"Yes! Some demon made off with the jewel shards while we were sleeping!"

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree. "WHAT!"

He hopped down, and Kagome climbed on his back. "He went that way!"

"I'm on it!"

It didn't take long for them to catch up with the demon. They cornered him against the wall of a cliff, and Kagome climbed down from Inuyasha's back. The demon glared at them, fangs bared. His blue cotton kimono was tied with a piece of red silk, and two grey dog ears stuck out of a mass of silver hair.

Kagome frowned at him. "He looks a bit like you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked. "You know who else he looks a hell of a lot like? Kiyoreiji."

The demon growled at them. "You're not getting the jewel shards back!"

Inuyasha advanced, baring his own fangs. "Heh. What's your name, midget? I bet it's Kiyoreiji. Those dumb villagers were right, you are a demon. Well, half right anyway. You turn human on the full moon, don't you?"

"How do you know all that?" the half-demon barked at him.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, only the knowledge that only an insider could have. Though I had no idea that there were any other half-demons around."

"And that's why you aren't getting the shards back! I'm going to use them to turn into a fully-fledged demon and finally get respect!"

"You know midget, if you do that you won't know that you're getting respect. You'll be a mindless demon bent on destruction. Which is why it would be best if you just gave the shards to me and forgot this ever happened."

"No!"

"Give me the damn shards or I'll be forced to hurt you!"

"Stop it both of you!"

Both of them looked towards Kagome. "Huh?"

Kagome folded her arms. "Why can't Kiyoreiji travel with us?"

"Because, Kagome, he has every right to steal the jewel shards at the best possible moment!"

"Why should I travel with you? Why should I even trust you?"

Kagome smiled at Kiyoreiji. "Well, Inuyasha trusts me."

Inuyasha looked away. "No I don't."

Kiyoreiji looked at the ground. "Well… I guess I could hang around with you guys for a little bit."

Kagome wiped her hands of imaginary dirt against each other. "Well, that settles it Inuyasha. And if you're worried about the jewel shards, I'll keep them on my personal body at all times."

"Yeah, well where are they now?"

"Kiyoreiji, can I have the jewel shards please?"

"I guess."

"You're going to wake up in the middle of the night to find him groping you looking for the shards."

"Sit."

"ACK!"

The three of them were sitting around the campfire. "So Kiyoreiji, tell us about yourself."

Inuyasha harrumphed. "Any half-demon's story is the same as the next. _All the humans called me half-breed and teased me, and none of the demons acknowledge my existence, and so I've lived a lonely life not trusting anyone and why the hell am I telling this all to you, lousy human_," he said in a fake voice.

"Inuyasha that's rude!"

Kiyoreiji stared into the fire. "But it's also true…

"I've lived alone since my mother died, nearly four years ago when I was three. We were wanderers, going from village to village trying to work or beg for food. But whenever they saw my ears, they would drive us out of the village. Once an old woman gathering herbs found us in the forest. She offered to hide me in her hut while my mother worked. That lasted for nearly two weeks, before the men got suspicious of the disappearing food and found me. My mother and I barely escaped with our lives, and I think they killed the old woman.

"Finally my mother had had enough. We found a village and she hid me in the woods not far from it. She told me to hide there until she came back. She went to the village and acted like she was a refugee from war. The villagers accepted her graciously, and she snuck food to me under the cover of darkness.

"But then, she didn't come for an entire week. I started getting hungry, and started foraging for myself. Finally she came, and the first thing she did was apologize to me. I thought it was because of not showing up for a week. I was wrong.

"She had been caught stealing food, and they wanted to know why. She finally caved in and told them, and she was forced to lead three of them to my hiding place. Once I came out though, they killed her right in front of me.

"In a mad rage I slaughtered one of them. But I was only three and soon had to flee, gravely wounded. I don't know for how long I fled, and I only cared about getting away from them. Since then I've lived alone, robbing villages and straying close to death way too many times for comfort."

Kagome suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Oh you poor thing!"

Kiyoreiji started flailing. "Hey, hey, don't go all mushy on me! That's life! Deal with it!"

Kagome at least stopped strangling him in the hug of doom. "But you're only six! No six-year-old should have to deal with that!"

"I can deal with it! My mother always said that my father was a powerful demon!"

Inuyasha stared at him. "Did she ever say who it was? Maybe we can dump you on him."

"Inuyasha! Don't be so insensitive!"

"Jeez, stop your whining already."

Kiyoreiji was deep in thought. "I think it was… Sessho-something… Sesshonaru, Sesshomali…"

The look on Inuyasha's face clearly stated If-he's-about-to-say-what-I-think-he's-about-to-say-then-the-laws-of-nature-were-just-broken-and-I-can't-believe-it-I-think-he's-going-to-say-it-oh-no-Hell-just-froze-over.

"Sessho… Sesshomaru, that's it!"

Kiyoreiji looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, and back to Inuyasha. "Umm… did I say something wrong?"

Inuyasha lifted his jaw from the ground. "Please tell me you're joking… you're not joking are you?"

Kiyoreiji shook his head, not knowing what to make of the pair's reaction.

Inuyasha continued to stare dumbfounded at the half-demon. "Because that is… you've never heard of Sesshomaru, have you? I can't believe you haven't heard of Sesshomaru, even living as you have you must've heard something… That is physically impossible."

If you looked closely you could see a faint trace of tears welling up in Kiyoreiji's eyes. "Did he die a long time ago, is that why?"

Inuyasha finally got out of his trance, folded his arms, and glared at the ground. "Oh, he's alive and kicking… definitely kicking."

"Then why wouldn't he be my father? My mother wouldn't lie to me, would she?"

Inuyasha stared at the fire. "Listen, midget, Sesshomaru being your father goes against the innate laws of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hates humans and thinks the world is better off without them. Except... what's your mother's name? Please tell me it isn't…"

"Rin."

"… Rin."

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Ah! It's like a family reunion then!"

"_Please tell me you did NOT just say that!_"

Kagome glared at the speaker. "I did too just say that! If Sesshomaru is his father then that would make him something like your half-nephew!"

"_Except there's NO WAY IN HELL Sesshomaru could be his father! IT GOES AGAINST THE INNATE LAWS OF SESSHOMARU!_"

"He said it though, his mother is Rin and frankly I'd like to see the guy who could court Rin without Sesshomaru obliterating him!"

"THERE'S PROBABLY LOTS OF RINS IN JAPAN!"

Kagome folded her arms. "Hmph. Now you're just in denial."

"What did you… _I am not in denial!_"

* * *

The place was very dark and foreboding. But Kiyoreiji felt just at home there. It didn't take him long to find the demon he was looking for. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru glared down at him. "What do you want with me, filthy half-breed?"

Kiyoreiji bowed in front of him, holding up a jar. "I bring news and a gift in hoping to join you. The news is that Inuyasha and a human girl have been stripped of their jewel shards, and the gift is the jewel shards themselves!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the jar and inspected the jewel shards within. "How did you do this?"

"That human girl, Kagome, was too busy fighting with Inuyasha to know that I had stolen them."

"And why do you think I would let a filthy half-breed like yourself join me?"

Kiyoreiji stood up. "Hello father."

Sesshomaru did a very good impersonation of a goldfish. "Please tell me you did not tell Inuyasha who I was too you… You did, didn't you?... I told her… I TOLD HER NOT TO TELL YOU MY NAME!!! NOOOO!!! MY REPUTATION HAS BEEN RUINED!!!"

* * *

**It all started when I found a picture on deviantART titled Look Behind You… that involved Lord Voldemort about to sacrifice some young virgin by the name of Rin, a creepy guy with a big-ass sword and a moon on his forehead, Peter Pettigrew going "My Lord, I think you should look behind you," and Edward Elric shaking Harry Potter senseless over destroying the Philosopher's(Sorcerer's) Stone at the end of the first book.**

**Seeing as I was bored of my strict anime diet of Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist, I decided to check out this 'Inuyasha' thing. I got up to episode 27 on the web, then looked at the newly posted sequel to the picture, titled Going To Be A Good Night… One of the captions was as follows:**

"OH NO YOU _DON'T!_ THIS SESSHOMARU HAS _**DIBS**_"

**Knowing absolutely nothing about the human that is Rin and having recently witnessed the first fight between the brothers, I found the concept of Sesshomaru going on a bloody rampage over her quite entertaining. And so… this screamed to be written. Sesshomaru's reputation will never recover.**

**No spoilers past episode 27 in reviews please.**


End file.
